gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Charles A. Didier
| birth_place = Brussels, Belgium | spouse = Lucie Lodomez | children = 2 | parents = André Didier Gabrielle Colpaert | portals = LDS | position_or_quorum1 = First Quorum of the Seventy | called_by1 = Spencer W. Kimball | start_date1 = | end_date1 = | end_reason1 = Granted general authority emeritus status | position_or_quorum2 = Presidency of the Seventy | called_by2 = Ezra Taft Benson | start_date2 = | end_date2 = | end_reason2 = Honorably released | position_or_quorum3 = Presidency of the Seventy | called_by3 = Gordon B. Hinckley | start_date3 = | end_date3 = | end_reason3 = Honorably released | position_or_quorum4 = Emeritus General Authority | called_by4 = Thomas S. Monson | start_date4 = }} Charles Amand Andre Didier (born 5 October 1935) has been a general authority of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church) since 1975. A native French speaker, Didier was the first European resident called as a general authority in the church's history. Some sources say he was the first general authority "appointed from outside the United States''Craig L. Foster, "Charles Didier" in Encyclopedia of Latter-day Saint History p. 295-296 although some previously general authorities such as N. Eldon Tanner were appointed from Canada. Didier was born in Brussels, Belgium, the eldest son of André Didier and Gabrielle Colpaert. At age 22, Didier was baptized a member of the LDS Church in Brussels. Three months later, he received the Aaronic Priesthood and was ordained to the office of deacon. Nine months later he was ordained a teacher and after another four months, Didier became a priest. Two years after his baptism, Didier received the Melchizedek priesthood and was ordained to the office of elder. Prior to his call as a general authority, Didier was president of the church's France–Switzerland Mission and a regional representative. In October 1975, LDS Church president Spencer W. Kimball called Didier to become a member of the First Quorum of the Seventy, a full-time ecclesiastical position. In 1984, when the church's first area presidencies were created, Didier was made president of the South America North Area, which included Brazil as well as the Spanish-speaking nations of South America from Peru north."Area Presidencies Called as Church Modifies Geographical Administration," Ensign, August 1984, p. 75. On 15 August 1992, Didier became a member of the Presidency of the Seventy. He served in this position until 15 August 1995, simultaneously serving as the general president of the church Sunday School program in 1994 and 1995. In 2001, he was again called to serve in the Presidency of the Seventy. Until his second release from the Presidency of the Seventy in 2007, Didier's responsibilities included overseeing the church's operations in the North America Southwest Area. In 2007, Didier was assigned as president of the church's newly consolidated Brazil Area. Didier was designated as an emeritus general authority in the October 2009 general conference. Didier is married to Lucie Lodomez and they are the parents of two children. Notes References *"Elder Charles A. Didier of the First Quorum of the Seventy", Ensign, November 1975, pp. 135–36. *Charles Didier, "Remember Your Covenants", Ensign, May 1994, p. 42. External links *Grampa Bill's G.A. Pages: Charles A. Didier Sources *Religious Studies Center bio of Didier Category:1935 births Category:Belgian general authorities (LDS Church) Category:Belgian Mormon missionaries Category:Converts to Mormonism Category:Living people Category:Members of the First Quorum of the Seventy (LDS Church) Category:Mission presidents (LDS Church) Category:Mormon missionaries in France Category:Mormon missionaries in Switzerland Category:People from Brussels Category:Regional representatives of the Twelve Category:20th-century Mormon missionaries Category:General Presidents of the Sunday School (LDS Church) Category:Presidents of the Seventy (LDS Church) Category:Belgian expatriates in France